


Chutes and Ladders

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue's Micro Aus, F/F, Prompt Fill, Resistance AU, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Carolina wounded and hunted is put under the care of Dr. Emily Grey. As she heals and waits to rejoin her resistance group a romance blooms, but both are women of duty.





	Chutes and Ladders

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from Greylina: if ur not too busy w the mini au prompts... a period drama war au for emily and carolina? ;v; (ONLY IF UR UP TO IT....ILYSM)

“Quickly! Carry her down here! The cellar!”

“You’re going to be fine, Boss,” Washington muttered. Carolina tried focusing through her hazy vision, but it was easier to deal with the pain if she didn’t have to look at the plunging scenery as well.

“Shit shit, it’s a lot of blood, a lot.” Simmon’s voice cracked.

“It’s alright! She’ll be able to help us, I know she will!” Donut now.

It was hard to make sense of who was carrying her. Maybe the Reds? But she could have sworn she had heard Tucker’s voice, and a shout from Caboose. The Red and Blue cells were supposed to keep seperate.

She her vision swirled as she thought about logistics. She jolted, realizing she was suddenly on a table instead of in shaking arms. She had blacked out.

“Aren’t you going to knock her out?” Wash’s voice was high with protectiveness.

“I’m going to save her, so step back,” A woman warned sternly. She felt hard pressure on her gut wound, and her attention was unwillingly drawn to how goddamn much it hurt. Her vision spotted, and went black, the adrenaline couldn’t keep her awake through the pain any longer.

-

Her body felt ground up. Heavy with dull pain. The sheets of her bed smelt clean and fresh, and the scent mixed with lilacs which were stuffed awkwardly in a vase on the bedside table. There were ten other beds, all empty, jammed almost right up against each other to leave enough space for metal table and instruments at the left corner of the room. She felt her breath leave her when she remembered her back hitting that same metal table.

Where was Wash? Where were the Blues and the Reds?

The click of lady’s shoes on the stone steps brought her attention up. A small woman walked down from the cellar’s (it had to be a cellar) door. She was cheerful as she looked over the room, and pulled on a white doctor’s coat that was hanging from a coat hanger at the bottom of the steps. The curve of her smile expanded when her eyes made contact with Carolina.

“Oh good!” She went to her side with a few quick strides. “You’re alive.”

“Where am I?” Carolina was abrupt. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful. She was alive and not in the hands of the enemy, but her people were nowhere to be seen. She tried to sit up further on the bed. It hurt. A lot. The nurse–no, doctor–pushed her back down easily. She leaned down her lips close to Carolina’s ear making her shiver.

“Violets are blue, roses are red, living like this we were already dead,” She whispered.

The tension running through Carolina’s shoulder’s eased.

“You’re looking much better!” The Doctor said, loud and jubilant straightening back up. She was a member of the resistance. Or at least a friend. Wash wouldn’t have given her that code phrase otherwise.

Carolina’s father was man of science, and her mother the leader of a resistance cell in the Great War.

And none of that mattered when the Nazis came because they were Jewish.

Going underground was a natural step. Her father gathered others. They were funded. They had purpose. 

But it grew too big, and her Father wanted revenge for Mom. He wasn’t careful, and she trusted the wrong people.

David was one of the few survivors of their first Resistance. He broke off and joined cells that were unconventional, but they would both find acceptance there. They kept going by State names of the US. It was safer that way.

She and David were Jewish, Tucker, Grif, Kai, Lopez and Sarge were the ‘wrong colour,’ Caboose was too as well as being mentally disabled, and Simmons and Donut were physically.

Being alive in a world ruled by Nazis they were already dead. Not unless they fought back.

Giving the Doctor that code…

Wash must trust her, not only with Carolina’s life, but with the Resistance. That meant a lot.

“I’m Doctor Emily Grey, I’m going to continue referring to you as Carolina if that works for you.”

She nodded. That was the name she thought of herself as now anyway.

“You’re looking very stable. Fortunately the bullet missed most of the important organs.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“No, Sweetie, you had a bullet inside you, that’s the opposite of good.”

“Call me Sweetie again, and there’ll be a bullet inside you,” Carolina said trying to match Grey’s cheerful candor.

“Ooh! You’re hostile,” Grey wasn’t put off at all. Her voice dropped, her smile took on a flirty edge, “I’d love to psychoanalyze you.”

That was the other reason Carolina’s existence was threatened. Not that the world had much room for people that loved like her, but that didn’t mean what little there was she wouldn’t fight for it.

“You’re with the Resistance?” It wasn’t her best line, but flirting right now wasn’t the best idea. There were a lot of things to do and… hell she really hurt.

“I work beside it,” Emily said. “Doctors are in short supply, male doctors that is. Suddenly my credentials aren’t enough so I take on… patients that can’t afford ‘real’ doctors.” The bitter words held no bitterness in tone. Doctor Grey spoke like she might have spoken about a sunny day. “It prooobably doesn’t help that my mother was a ‘foreigner.’” An eye roll, “Chorus, that’s where we are by the way, the town of Chorus, might start it’s own cells soon though, your friends certainly do have an influence.”

Carolina huffed affectionately. “They… know how to make friends.”

“They certainly do,” Emily nodded. She poured a glass of water and held out three pills. “Do you need help?”

“No, I can do it.” Carolina forced her arms to reach up for the medicine. Her hand was a little shaky, but she managed without spilling. Grey didn’t rush to her aid, which she appreciated.

“You know Wash?” Carolina asked.

“I’ve stitched him up a few times after the Gestapo got the best of him. Doyle, our mayor has helped hide him a few times with Locus’ help.

The names ran off her. Carolina felt herself drifting a bit. The pain was all that was keeping her awake–and Grey’s eyes. There was something false about her bright smile, but there was nothing ingenuine in her eyes. There was kindness, and goodness. Something in short supply now. Something Carolina wanted to reach for.

“The pills will knock you out fairly soon. Do you need anything?”

“Where are my men?”

“The town is on high alert after the firefight. They had to clear out. Don’t worry, they’ll send a message as soon as they’re able, and I’m the only one that knows you’re here, and it will stay that way, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Carolina said seriously.

-

Being injured felt like wasted time.

Carolina had always been like this. When she was a child scraped knees, colds, and other childish dangers did little to slow her. She’d rather be doing things, and if she had to deal with a bit of pain doing it, she would.

Emily’s long fingers pushing her back into bed became a familiar feeling. .

“I can walk now though.”

“Just because you can does not mean that you should,” Emily raised a graceful eyebrow. “You were ripped apart inside and out.”

“The country is being ripped inside and out, staying here doesn’t help.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Well I suppose that yes, surely we are all doomed to die because you need to rest and no one else is capable of saving us all. You realize if you rip your wounds open you’re going to need a lot more bed rest?”

Carolina fidgeted.

“I just… don’t like to sit here and do nothing.”

“You’re getting better. That isn’t nothing.” Emily squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “Besides! You don’t have to do nothing. You just can’t stand up.”

“I can stand up.” Carolina did her best not to pout.

“The Doctor doesn’t recommend it,” Emily replied serenely. Her eyes narrowed. “So the patient will avoid it.”

Carolina sighed.

“I have books I could lend you if you like.”

“That would be … something… sorry. I’m not ungrateful. I just… feel useless.”

“You’re more useless dead,” Emily reached out and gently pushed a stray hair from Carolina’s face, her fingers lingering a moment too long.

Carolina’s eyes were drawn to the Doctor’s lips, and her thoughts were drawn to what the clever tongue hidden beneath could do.

“You’re red.” The back of Emily’s hand was immediately pressed against her forehead.

“I’m just… warm. It’s stuffy in here.”

Emily’s lips curved up.

-

“I thought you’d like chess.” Carolina shook dice. She had been thoroughly trounced three times already, and wasn’t about to be a third.

“I like the luck component of Chutes and Ladders, also going up the big ladder is exciting,” Emily smirked. She slowly pushed her piece up a ladder eyes locked with Carolina’s. “Is it too hot in here again, Carolina?”

“No, no, I’m fine…” Carolina said slowly. “I’m just a bit bored with board games.”

“We could make it more interesting.”

“A wager? I’m afraid I lost my wallet.

“You don’t need money to make bets.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Ladders are kisses and chutes are slaps.”

Carolina’s jaw dropped. For the first time Emily Grey looked uncertain. Maybe even a pinch of fear.

“Okay!” Carolina said before Emily could backtrack. She laughed awkwardly. “It looks like you’re the hot one now, Doctor Grey.”

“It must be catching.”

“Why slaps exactly?”

“I would have suggested something else, but I think you having to turn over so often would rip your stitches.”

“Your luck is about to run out and you don’t have stitches,” Carolina said pointedly.

“That’s true, do you have a firm hand, Carolina?”

“Roll the dice, Emily.”

-

It didn’t take long for wagers to slip to greetings. Emily bent down and kissed her firmly before pulling the the covers off Carolina’s abdomen. She had spent the better part of a month hidden in Grey’s cellar.

“You’ll be healthy enough to leave soon…” Emily said slowly checking her stitches. “The heat’s died down as well.”

Carolina was itchy to get back to her team, but the idea of leaving was… hard.

“Why don’t you have any other patients?” Carolina asked. “You certainly have the bed space.”

“I like to keep you to myself.” Emily answered. “Wash is a friend. He said you were important. And you are. Very important. I couldn’t risk spies with you.”

“Emily…”

“We both have a lot of work to do in this war, Carolina.”

She couldn’t deny it. Her hand had unconsciously taken Emily’s.

“I … can’t come back once I leave. It would put both of us in danger.”

Emily agreed. “We’re both big targets by ourselves. Together we would be all the easier to find.”

“I don’t want to leave it like this. Finding you was–”

“Unexpected?”

“I love a woman,” Carolina said. “I never thought I would have anything but fantasies. I thought I would die alone, or marry a friend who I trusted with that. And here you are, and it’s not just the rare instance of a woman that has similar inclinations to mine but… one that I care for… a lot.” She pressed Emily’s hand to her lips. “I want to see you again.”

“Then you better not die out there. I fully expect you on my doorstep as soon as the war ends and we can… figure the rest out then.”

Carolina wished she had the type of heart that would let her argue. Let her try to convince Emily that they could be careful, that they could be discreet.

But she didn’t. Resistance was too important. They were both women who put duty before themselves.

It was one of the reasons she loved Emily.

It was probably one of the reasons Emily loved her. They didn’t lie about it.

But that didn’t mean they weren’t going to fight for each other. This made everything so much more important now.

She was going to fight, and she was going to win, and they were going to see each other again.

-

Carolina brushed the dress down one more time waiting on the front steps. The door opened. Emily’s polite face quickly switched to an absolute grin.

“You are late.”

“I was in France.”

Emily chuckled and moved out of her way so she could enter the house proper. It was weird. She had never actually been upstairs before.

“You made good time then.”

As soon as the door was closed Carolina had her in her arms kissing her soundly.

“Was that too presumptuous?” She asked.

“Better late than never,” Emily replied. She went up on her toes, pressing their foreheads together. “I didn’t realize you were so tall, I suppose I’m used to you on your back.”

“That can … be arranged.”

“How many untreated wounds do you currently have?”

“Only superficial, I promise.”

“I’ll have to be the judge of that.” Emily took her by the arm and lead her up the stairs to the bedroom.

It was good having a thorough doctor.


End file.
